Guardian Angel
by caslion5
Summary: Sarah was just a normal girl; then, she wished upon a star for an angel's help. Chase, her personal Guardian Angel, came into her life so he can protect her until she can fulfill her destiny. Chase takes his rightful place at the young girl's side to help her grow into a righteous person for his mission and get rid of his name as a Dark Angel, a cursed angel who is banished from
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOUGE**

It was a dark night at the two-story, suburban, Greenville Wisconsin home of John Anderson and his daughter, Sarah Anderson on Parkview Drive. Up past her usual bedtime, Sarah was on her knees, elbows propped up against the pink blanket on her twin-sized bed. The room, painted with cute child drawings and TV show posters and other miscellaneous items, also was a sanctum for the lonely girl. Each and every night, she asked God for her father's health, as well as to have a good life and other things; being a little kid, some of what she asked for included a game system, a new bike, etc. But for the most part, she wished for the good life she'd always dreamed of. John knocked on the door to Sarah's room. Seeing that she was still up, he frowned upon entering. "Sarah, I thought I said it was your bedtime almost an hour ago" demanded her father. "I'm sorry dad.." she said, finished praying. "I was just praying." John smiled. "Is that so? Why are you praying?" "I just want to make sure mommy is happy, and to see if she could watch and protect me.

John grinned. "Well, in the way of making people know your point. Acts of kindness, I'm not so sure." "Da-ad," Sarah whined and eventually started pouting as John laughed. "All right, hurry up, get to bed" he said, while he stood in her bedroom doorway. "Dad, do you think God can hear my prayers?" Sarah questioned. John turned back to his beautiful little girl, replying, "Of course, my dear, and your guardian angel will too." She sat there curious as can be. Of course, John noticed the look on her face, so he took the liberty to further explain. "A guardian angel is an angel that watches over you to protect you and, sometimes, even heals you a time of need." "How do you get your guardian angel?" she asked. "By looking at the stars in the sky and asking for a guardian angel. If you get a yes, one of the stars will shine brightly but only you will see it." He saw the eagerness in her eyes. Sarah had to have everything, but having a guardian angel, she wanted most of all.

. It seemed like a worthy dream to chase.

She continued to pray very softly for quite some time and at last, she whispered amen. One could hear the hope in her voice. Once that she finished her prayer, she didn't know what to do. She should have also prayed for more patience, because she couldn't bare to wait any longer. She even began to beleive the story wasn't true, but she held fast to her faith.

Before she knew it, she saw a special star and knew that her guardian angel had answered her prayers. It was shining so brightly, but John couldn't see it, only she could.

_ What a cute little kid._


	2. Chapter 2

Chase, what are you doing?"

The young dark angel barely even heard his best friend, Jackson. He looked at the young girl with a passion a father might have when he looked at his newborn baby for the first time. She had long straight dirty blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Her face thinned at the jaw, and she had a small cute nose above small lips.

"I feel like she the one to protect though" Chase said.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Okay, just because your the perfect match for you, I don't think God will approve of you."

Chase turned around quickly. "What do you mean? I know everything about taking care of the one I protect!"

"Well" Jackson turned thoughtful, "we know what will happen to her, and we have to do everything we can to stop or lessen the pain. You...well you won't protect her. You will treat her like your child, and forget about your job. Your just too emotional."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked angrily.

Jackson sighed. "Your a dark angel. You were allowed into heaven because of your good deeds and because you are a beleiver. But you still kept your emotions and pain, and the ability to die."

"So?"

"So dark angels are never allowed to be gaurdian angels. They can't handle it. The last dark angel who was a gaurdian angel sacrificed his life to save his child, and he vanished, like he never exsisted. Then the one before that was even worse."

Chase perked up. "Who was that one?"

"He was the first, and half the reaason dark angels can't be gaurdians."

Chase got impatient. "I didn't ask-"

"Satan."

Chase went silent in surprise. Satan? "You mean the devil?" When Jackson nodded, Chase asked "how?"

"...let me tell you the story..."

"Way back in time, you know that Satan was God's right hand man, an angel. But, a dark angel. No one ever knew how he became a darkie, but God knew he would turn evil. That was when he created hell. He asssigned Satan to a young woman, named Eve. Eve was pure of heart, but within a week, he had made her think differently, an exploring mind, a rebelious personality, though somehow he could not corrupt her heart. He made her eat the apple of knowledge. Eve was punished because she couldn't resist temptation, but Satan was cast into hell. He has been trying to overtake Heaven ever since."

"So I can't be a gaurdian because of the devil and some idiot who threw his life away?"

Jackson grinned. "Well the idiot is a lot like you."

Chase huffed. "Well I will go and be the gaurdian angel for this girl."

Jackson smiled. "Good luck!"

Early the next morning, Sarah heard a loud knock on the front door. Her father was at work and she was home alone. Man, I have homewrok to do, school on monday, plus I have to call Samantha. So who could be at the door. People rarely visited her early in the morning. Like all girls, she had questions, but unlike all girls, she began to worry and overexagerated.

Thought such as what if it's a robber? or what if someone is here to kidnap me? and even I might have to call the police. entered her mind.

She had to remind herself it wasn't that dramatic, and she just had to answer it. It can't be that bad she thought to herself.

Hesitantly, Sarah tiptoed to the front door. She opened the door, but no one was there. "Hello?" she shouted. Not a sound, not even the noise of her neighbors annoying Yorkie. In the midst of shutting the door, an unfamiliar voice said " Hello, how are you Sarah? It's great to finally meet you."

Quickly, Sarah whipped around to see a strange man at the door. He appeared out of nowhere! At first Sarah just stood there, awstruck by the handsome young man. He had messy short black hair, and beautful light blue eyes. It wasn't a huge surprise to see him, as he seemed familiar. But then, she bagan to freak out.

" What the-" she yelled "Where did you-? Who are you?"

He tried to calm her down. "Look I'm just-" but she continued to yell. "Who are you and how do you know my name!?

"Well you did ask for a guardian angel." Sarah gave the angel a quizzical look. "But how did you know that" Sarah questioned. This was getting freaky.

"Because I heard from heaven asking someone to protect you. I wanted the job since you seem like a nice girl, so here I am!" explained the angel.

"Give me a minute." said Sarah. This was really getting freaky. I actually got an angel! She had prayed and prayed for something good, and now she got it. But this was to weird. She had faith in her fathers words, so it wasn't too bad. But the angel was...different than she imagined. He wore a dark grey trench coat, and black pants, and converse shoes. And he had a glow, not a white one, but a blue one.

After her requested minute, she asked "So your my guarding angel." It was more a rhetorical question, but the angel answered anyway. "Yeah" he said.

" Well that's amazing and all, and I really am astounded and grateful, but i thought angles had wings?"

"We do but their invisable said chase." "Sweet can i ask you a question said sarah?

How old are you asked sarah as she playing with her hair.

"Sure" said Chase with a grin. "I am 16 years old, but technically, in heaven, I'm 108 years old."

Sarah's jaw dropped. 108! That means he's been dead for 92 years! She wondered what it was like in heaven. She voiced this question, and Chase said "it's pretty amazing. You can do WHATEVER you want" he said with happiness, emphasizing the whatever. "As long as it makes you happy and it's not evil."

Sarah pictured this in her mind. She imagined herself skiing, playing Xbox 360, riding horses, being with her boyfriend or husband, everything she could imagine. It was a great dream.

"Well, I am a dark angel, and I am also the angel of the Lord" said Chase . "So...what is that?" asked Sarah with a questioning look on her face.

Chase scratched his chin. "Um, I protect you and go on a mission for God" explained Chase. "Oh, ok..." she looked at Chase with interest. He definatly isn't normal she thought humorously. She thought he looked very cute and...odd. "Uh, do you know when my dad gets here? asked Sarah.

A door-slamming sounded right outside the house.

"Now!" said Chase with a smirk on his face. Sarah smiled and went to the door. "You should hide. My dad won't like someone older than me being here." she looked over to Chase, still grinning. "I don't think he'll mind."

"Hey, sweetie I'm home yelled John as he entered the house door. His hair and clothes was drenched from the rain, and he shook his head like a dog before looking up to see a young boy in a black coat and jeans.

"Hey, dad meet my new friend!" said Sarah nervously holding her white t-shirt. "Hey, Mr. Anderson, my name Chase Archer" Chase introduced himself, as if he wasn't worried. He held out his hand to the man.

"Well, hello." said John, shaking the strangers hand with a questioning look on his face. "Can I ask you what your doing here with my daughter?"

Chase shrugged. "Actually, I was here to visit you, you know, introduce myself. I'm new here and I heard you were good people. Your duaghter is a very nice host, I might add."

John nodded. "Okay, well then it's nice to meet you, uh, Chase." He turned to Sarah. "Um...sweetie! How was your day?" asked the still concerned father.

"I didn't do much until Chase came around." said sarah. John grinned. "Well thank you, Chase, for entertaining my daughter for me" said John. "I actually had a hard day at work, so..." "Not a problem" Chase replied, lauhing a little. The mysterious angel turned to look at Sarah.

John clasped his hands together. "Chase are you hungry?" asked John "We are having steak tonight, a young man like yourself couldn't pass up some nice and well-cooked meat?" Chase held up a hand, "Nah, I'm not hungry. Besides, I have to get going soon." John shrugged. "Alright. Sarah, we'll have dinner in a bit, the steak has been marinating for a while so it shouldn't be too long. Chase" he looked at the respectful young man "take care, will you?" He took one last look at Chase, nodded and smiled, then went into the kitchen whist taking his coat off on the way.

"Chase...are you leaving me?" wispered Sarah. "No, I'm just going to be invisible to your father. Trust me, all will be clear to you one day" Chase reassured her. Sarah had a weird look on her face because her guardian angel didn't open his mouth to speak. She actually heard his voice...in her head. Chase noticed the look and said "It's telepathey, where I can talk to you in your mind instead of outloud. In a while, you will be able too, but only with me." Sarah nodded, understanding "Oh" she said in her mind, hoping that chase heard her. He smiled but said nothing.

"Now I will be with you the whole time, but act as if I'm not, okay?." he explained. "Ok then. Do what you have to do." said Sarah with a sigh. Chase closed his eyes and put his hands in the air, moving them ever so slightly, while doing a weird chant. "Ong gee sou lee nov." Sarah couldn't tell the effects of what he did but when he was done he opened his eyes and stared at sarah with his light blue eyes.

Confused, Sarah tried to ask "What did you do?" But her father interrupted her thoughts.

"Sarah, time for dinner!"

With questions buzzing in her head, she walked towards the kitchen, her strange Guardian Angel in tow.

"So, Sarah what do you know about this Chase guy?" asked the STILL concerned father, John Anderson.

"Nothing too much, he didn't tell me much" Sarah replied, a little annoyed. I just KNOW the rest of this dinner will be a Q&A.

John looked at his duaghter with interest, knowing she was getting angry, aggrivatted, annoyed, or stressed. But he wanted to make sure his duaghter was safe...he didn't want some boy taking away his girl.

"Where did he go?" John asked. "He went home to his... father, on Ricky Lane. A two story house at the base" explained Sarah. "At least, that's what he said. She looked nervously over at Chase who was leaning against the wall. The Angel looked at the young woman with a dark look in his eyes.

John leaned in on the table, his stomach rubbing against the china plate. "U-huh. Why do you know that, honey? Tell me why you know where this teenage boy lives."

Thinking fast, she said "He just wanted me to know so that if we wanted to hang out, or, um, if me and you wanted to visit him and his dad, we could" she lied. Your pretty good at lying. Chase's voice rang in her head. Too bad it's a sin. Sarah glared over to where Chase stood, grinning. John looked over to see a wall. He looked questioningly at Sarah but decided not to pursue the matter.

"Oh, alright then" he said, "Maybe we should visit him sometime." When Sarah shrugged, he dicided to move on to his next question. "So do you know what Chase's father does?" asked John. Sarah threw her hands up and said "why would that matter?" John shrugged. "I just want to know."

He's suspicious Sarah thought. She had to think of somethink quick. She could change the subject, or make something up. Then she came up with a brilliant idea. "He's in the army."

"His father is in the army right now and he is the captain or commander in iraq" said Sarah. I'm good she thought proudly before looking over to see Chase giving her an exasperated stare and wispered 'why'. Once again, John looked over to the same spot of the wall, and only saw a painting of The Last Supper. Maybe she is still thinking about the angel thing I told her about a while ago he thought. Yeah, that must be it.

Oh, Sarah. Do you have Chase's number?" asked John. No he doesn't have one." Sarah said. Technically, she was telling the truth. "All kids at his age have cell phones!" commented John. "What does that mean? Maybe he can't afford one!" Sarah said, thinking she had turned the tables on her father. "I saw his clothes. Trust me, he has enough money to have a cell phone." Sarah deflated. She tried to make something else up.

"Well his father can't get one right now but can we get him one and maybe new clothes too?" asked Sarah. What? Chase asked in her mind. It will make you seem more real! If you don't like it, then you should't have shown your face! John looked at his daughter carefully. "Now why should I do that? He has clothes, and I think he can afford a cell. So why?"

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know, I just think he needs some help right now!"

John sighed. "Look, honey, we don't have the money to go and buy your friends clothes and phones. I'm sure he will be fine. Now go get ready for bed, it's almost 10, and you have school tomorrow."

John got up and took his and Sarah's used dishes to the kitchen. "I'll do the dishes for you." John said with a smile. Sarah hugged her father. "Thanks, Dad. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweetie." John said, doing his best to hug her back. They broke the embrace and headed their seperate ways.

"Hey, Chase."

Sarah entered her clean room. She turned on her light only so she could ask a few questoins to Chase.

"Yeah?" he said, following her into the room. He gazed at it for a few seconds, looking at Sarah's daily life. Average room, except for the crosses and prayers on the walls, and the bible on her desk.

"Why were you invisible to my dad? Why couldn't he see you?"

Chase luaghed. "Oh, well that's something I can do. Remember the wierd chant I did?" Sarah nodded. "Well that makes me visible only to you. Normally, you are the only person that can see me and touch me, but I can make it so I appear alive and so other people can interact with me. It's a simple process, really."

Sarah nodded. She was getting used to his weird abilities. "Oh, ok. Thanks for the demo!" Sarah joked. There was a knock at the door "Come in!" said Sarah.

"Are you praying?" asked John as he held the door slightly ajar.

"No" Sarah replied while getting into bed. "Alright, just wanted to say goodnight." said John.

"Uh, goodnight Dad" said Sarah as John kissed her on the cheek and hugged her. "I'm be getting a little old for that" Sarah said. John grinned.

He was about to leave, but Sarah still had a question. "Dad?" asked Sarah as she lay in bed.

What, Sarah?" John turned to Sarah halfway through the doorway.

"Can you tell me about how mom left?"

"No, Sarah. Another time." John said firmly.

"Please? I deserve to know!" said Sarah, a bit loudly, holding her hands together. John sighed and walked over to sit on Sarah's bed. "Alright, fine! I wll tell you about your mother" John said slowly and gravely...

Sarah sat on her bed, on the verge of tears. John's arm was around her shoulders. Chase was sadly looking at the girl. Her mother had been hit by a car, and her body was very much broken. The driver was one of Sarah's older friends too, and he was intoxicated.

"I'm sorry sweetie. I guess I should have told you earlier," John said sympatheticaly. "No, I'm glad she didn't die too terribly," Sarah sobbed. "I do appreciate you telling me dad."

John smiled warmly. "Get some sleep. You will feel better in the morning."

Sarah nodded. John left the room, and Chase took his place. "You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's good he told me now. Before, I would have taken it really badly." Chase nodded. "I understand. I have to go now, and your father is right. Get some sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Angels Demand**

Jackson was sitting in the park as two people were flying a kite nearby. He thought that nothing could hurt them anymore because they were in heaven and he was in their dream land where people could create their own personal memories. And so, He sat down on a park bench waiting for his friend to come. Suddenly, he heard a noise and knew it was Chase. About time though Jackson as he looked up at Chase.

"Sorry I'm a little late" said Chase, "but I was busy and got carried away". he said, looking toward the happy couple.

"Yeah, next time leave before she asks you any questions..." said Jackson annoyed. "Her name is Sarah", said Chase losing his temper. "Well sorry, so- what do you want?" asked jackson.

"I need your help to find my father while I am away." said Chase. "Sure, but you realize it's going to difficult and will take some time. Not to mention that means being extra careful around Sarah." said Jackson. " I know" said Chase. "Don't worry, I will be extra careful. Thanks alot, this means the world to me" said Chase. "Chase, I know your father is looking for you, but if we don't find him, we are going to have to call off the search", said Jackson looking at Chase. "I know", said Chase looking down as if deep in thought. "Alright and remeber, watch your back and protect Sarah" said Jackson. "I will" said Chase. "Chase- don't mess this mission up, or your going to end up like the one before you, " said Jackson. "I won't! and don't worry, I am not attached to her but I will save her!" said Chase. "Good! don't fail the mission or I will have to look for a new angel friend!" said Jackson. You don't need to!" said chase. Jackson looked at Chase but he was gone in an instant. Jackson looked back at the happy couple and said silently: "I hope you don't."

"Hey Sarah", said Chase leaning against the doorway. "Ohhhh Chase! Stop doing that!", yelled sarah. "My apologies," said Chase smiling as he walked over to Sarah.

"So, what did you do in heaven?" asked Sarah. "That, I cant tell you Sarah, its highly classified." he said as her face turned to a frown. "Well, okay then, I gotta go to bed now," she said. "Alright, see you later and goodnight, " said Chase as he watched Sarah go to her room to go change. A few minutes later, Chase heard Sarah's thoughts: "you coming?" Chase appared in Sarah's room.

Sarah was sitting on her bed and leaning agasint the wall deep in thought, Chase's presence was both disturbing and comforting at the same time. "Are you ok?" asked Chase. Chase was sitting beside the window staring at Sarah. Sarah spoke: "Chase can you promise me something?" she asked. Sarah had moved closer to Chase. "What is the promise" he asked. " Will you take me to my Mother's grave?" Chase looked at Sarah intently, he knew she was sad and needed to hear his truth. Sarah was staring at the stars out the window as if looking for her mother. "Why?" asked Chase although he knew her answer. "Because i would like to talk to her and tell her how I am doing", said sarah. "Ok, we will go sometime, " he said unsure if he would be able to keep his promise. "Ok, good-how about this weekend?" asked sarah now staring deeply at Chase. "Sure" said Chase. "Great!" she said climbing into bed. "Goodnight Chase, " said Sarah. " You too", he said leaning agasint the wall and looking at the stars. Sarah went to sleep that night with a huge smile on her face. Chase left her hoping he could fulfill his promise.

The next morning Sarah woke up as usual, got dressed and grabbed her backpack and went to the kitchen where she found Chase staring out the window. Before Sarah can say "Hi", Chase spoke: "Hurry up and eat you don't want to be late!" he said turning around.

"Ok, " said Sarah quickly grabbing her usual morning cereal. Sarah ate quickly.

"Alright, come on I'll drive you to school ", said Chase.

As Chase was driving Sarah to school, sarah was listening to the radio. She didn't feel like going to school that day but rather to hang oout with Chase and just do nothing. It was comforting to her. But then reality shook her when the car stopped in front of school. Chase dropped her off and said he'd be back later to pick her up. That would have to be good enough she thought. "Thanks for the ride, will I see you later?"

"You bet" said Chase.

The day was long for Sarah. Time seemed to stand still as she watched the clock non stop. The day was boring like every other day but when the bell rang, she ran out of school to look for Chase. He was always parked in the same spot.

"Hey, how was school?" asked Chase. "Boring and very slow!" she said. "I figured that!" he said as he watched all the kids pour out of the school building.

As they got closer to Sarah's house, they both noticed that her Dad was home early from work and there was another car in the driveway. "Thats my Dad's friend Thomas" said Sarah, knowing that Chase was wondering about the strange vehicle. Chase parked the car and followed Sarah into the house.

"Hey dad, hey Thomas," she said as she walked through the door with Chase right behind her.

"Hello Sarah, hello Chase! thank you for bringing Sarah home!" said Sarah's father. "Dad!" said Sarah in embrassed.

"You're welcome Sir" said Chase. "Chase this is my good friend Tom, Tom this is Sarah's friend Chase" said John.

Hello chase it's good to finally meet you and nice car said tom. Thank's you too said chase leaning against the wall.

"Nice to meet you Chase, good to see you again Sarah!" said Tom. "Well, it was nice meeting you but I have to run. John, I'll catch up with you later?" said Tom. He left instantly as if Sarah and Chase had interrupted their meeting.

"Sarah, how was school today?" asked her father. "It was okay, nothing special" said Sarah wishing she had something more exciting to tell him. "How bout you Chase? How was your day at school?"

"I don't go to school but it was ok," said chase. Sarah's Dad looked disappointed and confused but quickly changed the subject. "Oh, well how's your car running? It sure is a beauty!"

"Thanks!" said Chase. "It's a great car and drives super smooth!" "Well, you can't ask for more than that now can you?" said Sarah's father. "No Sir, I guess not" said Chase, highly in agreement.

"Hey Dad, can I ask you something?" asked sarah.

"Sure sweetie, what is it?" asked John, secretly hoping it's not a comlex subject.

"Well, this weekend I am going to visit Mom"s grave and I wondered if that was okay with you?" said sarah playing with her hair nervously.

"Why do you want to go to your Mother's grave?" asked John in a worried voice.

" I just want to talk to Mom and tell her how I've been," said sarah.

"That's sweet, alright you can go, are you going alone or is Chase going with you?"

"Yes, Chase will be taking me if that's okay" she said.

"Don't worry sir", said Chase, "I'll be there with her the whole time"

"Thank you Chase", said John. "I just cant bring myself to go there just yet, but I appreciate the fact that you two are going".

"Your welcome!" said Chase. "Sarah, I have to leave now, I'll catch up with you later okay? Good to see you again Mr. Anderson. See you later Sarah, said Chase as he headed out the door.

"Don't worry I'll be back!" said Chase in Sarah's mind.

"Honey are you hungry for pizza?" asked Sarah's father.

"Yeah, that sounds great!" said Sarah. "Great - give it about 20 minutes," he said as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Ok Dad," said Sarah. Sarah sat down and started to organize her schoolwork when a hand covered her mouth.

"Hey Sarah", Chase wispered. Sarah wad startled. She figured she'd be used to this stuff by now.

"Stop doing that!" thought Sarah. "Sorry, I thought you were used to me popping in and out", thought Chase.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it, but I'm trying" she said.

Sarah's father startled both of them. "Sarah, the pizza is ready!"

"I'm coming!" said sarah. Chase quickly disappeared and Sarah went into the kitchen to join her father. There was an awkward silence during dinner.

Both John and Sarah were preoccupied with other thoughts.

Sarah ate quickly not really tasting the food and said goodnight to her father and made her way to her room. She was exhausted from a long day.

John couldn't stop thinking about Sarah's mother. He had missed her so much that he tried to forget about her.

He knew that Sarah had missed her mother as well but didn't want to bring up bad memories. Sooner or later, he had to deal with his wife's death but he didn't think he had the strength.

The week went bye slowly as Sarah had anticipated the weekend. School was almost finished as summer break would come in just two weeks. Sarah had alot on her mind lately and school just seemed to get in the way.

It was now Saturday morning and Sarah was going to visit her Mother's grave. She didn't think this day would ever come.

She was sitting quietly at the table when her father startled her. "Sarah, are you ok?" he asked. John was concerned for his daughter. He knew she was going to the cemetary today and he wasn't sure how she was feeling. "Yeah, just thinking what to say to Mom," she said. "Ok sweetie, I'll be back later but please let me know if you need anything. You probably won't be here when I get back, but if you need me, you call okay?"

" I will", she said as her father left. Sarah watched her dad leave the house. He was hesitant in leaving and she hadn't been very talkative to him lately. She hoped he was okay with everything that was going on...

Just then Chase walked through the door. His presence startled her once again.

"You ready?" he asked. " Yeah, you could have knock said Sarah". "Sorry, come on let's go", said chase.

As they walked out the door, Sarah didn't see Chase' car. "Where is your car? How are we suppose to get there?"

"We don't need it, we're taking another way," he said smiling. Curious, Sarah asked: "Like how?" asked Sarah.

Chase took her hand and said: "Close your eyes and stay still" he said. Sarah closed her eyes for what seemed like just a second until Chase said: "Okay, now open."

Sarah opened her eyes and found herself at the entrance of the cemetry. She was scared and excited at the same time.

"Chase, how did do that?"

"Let's just say we traveled through time," he whispered. "Wow", was all she could manage to say.

"Yeah, you get use to it after a while and, its much faster than driving!" said Chase. "Pretty cool", she said.

"Are you ready to go visit your Mom?" he asked. "I think so" said Sarah.

They walked through the gate, not quite sure where they were going. They walked slowly, Sarah leading and Chase following. "You look on that side and I'll take this side" said Sarah. There was a lump in her throat and she thought she was going to cry. But she didn't. She had wanted to do this for along time and now she had to stay strong.

After what seemed like hours, Sarah came across the headstone of her Mother. There it was-

Nikki Anderson-

October 16,1967 to December 5, 2005

Loving Mother and Wife

Sarah was stunned. It was as if she had seen the headstone for the very first time. Her Mother died at the young age of 38 in 2005 when Sarah was 5. It seemed like a lifetime ago when she lost her Mom. Sarah looked up at Chase. "Can you give me some privacy? she asked.

"Sure" he said. He could feel her sadness and knew she was deep in thought.

Sarah was kneeling down over her the headstone. She could barely make out her words but she started talking...

"Mom, I know you can hear me and I would like to tell you I miss you so much and thank you for bringing my guardian angel to me! No one will ever take your place and I wish you were here, but between Dad and Chase, they have filled part of the emptyness that I have been feeling since you've been gone. So, thank you for that!"

Meanwhile, Chase had been walking around scoping the area listening to the other angels whispering about his father. Just as Sarah had been searching for closure on her Mother, Chase was also searching for the whereabouts of his father. So although Chase was here on earth for Sarah to help her with her Mother, Sarah was also helping Chase with his search with his father. They were each other's Guardian Angels. The wind suddenly calmed down and then a huge gust blew and Chase's hair flew into the wind and the sun light touched down on his face. It was warm and felt good. He felt safe. He knew he was close to completing his mission here on earth.

Chase stared at Sarah and listened in on her prayers to her Mother... "Mom, I know that I have been talking a lot, but Dad told me to tell you hello. I know he misses you but he tries very hard not to show it. He has not forgotten you, it just hurts him to think of you. School is almost done and then I'll be in 8th grade next year. And, you don't have to worry about me because I have Chase to protect me and I am doing well but I miss you so much it hurts."

Suddenly, Chase' head started to hurt from all the angels warning him that something evil is about to come soon. Chase started to walk back to Sarah. Sarah finished praying and before she could say anything, Chase interrupted..."Sarah hurry up we gotta go!" he said anxiously. "What's wrong?" she asked. Sarah was scared now.

"Sarah, we don't have time for questions - come on!" he said as he grabbed her by the arm. They walked about 5 feet from the grave when someone yelled out: "Chase"! Sarh turned around to see a dude in a black jacket with jeans and with blond hair with dark eyes. There were two other guys standing right behind him. "Chase - who is that? Do you know him?" she asked nervously. Sarah noticed that the mans eyes were no longer dark but now green and glowing. She was scared, she knew he wasn't of this earth. "Been a long time huh Chase? What's the matter, you seeemed surprised to see me? Did you miss me?" Chase seemed a little nervous. Trevor was evil. He worked for the Devil himself. "Why are you here Trevor?" Chase moved in front of Sarah unsure of what Trevor's next move. "It's simple Chase, I'm here to kill Miss Sarah, " said Trevor with a smurk on his face.

"You'll have to get past me first!" said Chase. "Oh, don't worry, I will!" said Trevor as he moved closer to Sarah and Chase.

"Run Sarah!" yelled Chase. Sarah took off running as Chase kept his eye on Trevor.

"Boys, you know what to do!" said Trevor.

The two boys disappeared to find Sarah while Chase stayed to face the demon Trevor. If Chase could kill Trevor, his two friends would disappear. Trevor lunged at Chase with his knife. Trevor had just missed Chase' head as Chase bent backward to miss the sharp blade. Trevor seemed surprise at his missed opportunity. Chase stood up and kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying backward into a gravestone. Trevor got up quickly and just smiled as if he was enjoying the fight eager for more. Chase jumped in the air but was punched in the face by Trevor. Chase retaliated and punched Trevor in the face. Chase grabbed the sharp knife from the ground and stabbed Trevor in the heart. Trevor screamed in pain. Chase did a chant knowing it was the only way to truly defeat Trevor. "sin ca le do di" said Chase repeatedly until there was a flash of blue light and the demon Trevor had disappeared. The human body of Trevor was still there but the demon was definitely gone for now.

Chase ran quickly hoping he was in time to find Sarah safe. Chase rounded the corner to find the two demon friends raising knife to Sarahs' throat. Chase had just grabbed the knife when the flash of blue light came and the bodies of the two boys fell to the ground and the demons disappeared.

Chase knelt down to see if Sarah was okay. He went to touch her and she screamed and punched Chase in the face but Chase yelled "Sarah, it's me Chase! They're gone Sarah, everything is going to be fine!" Sarah, still in shock sat up and looked at Chase and said: "Chase I'm so sorry, are you okay?" "Yes I'm fine", he said noticing she was bleeding from a cut just above her eye.

"Sarah, you're bleeding, hold still." Chase touched Sarah's cut and held his hand there until the open wound slowly sealed itself. He wiped away the excess blood. "Are you alright now? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine" she said. " What did you do to me? How did you do that?" asked sarah.

"I healed your wound, I can do that but my powers are limited. "

"Thanks!" she said still in shock and unsure of everything that just happened. "I want to go home now" she said.

"Yes of course" said Chase. "Sorry about all this"

"Can we transport back to my house so I can sleep when you carry me home ?" asked Sarah. "Sure", said Chase.

"Oh, and I'd like to see how we end up there if you dont mind..." she said. "Yeah, I think after all that happend today you are ready!" he said knowing that it was a small thing to do for his friend. Chase held her hand and was comforted immediately. He knew that she cared about him and relied on him.

There was a flash of blue light and the next thing Sarah knew was that she was standing directly in front of her house. She saw nothing in between, it was a matter of seconds from the cemetary to her house. It was an amazing feeling! She could barely get the words out of her mouth.

Stuttering, she said: "That was awe...some!" said Sarah. " You get use to it," said Chase putting her down. "Thanks Chase-for saving me!" Sarah staggered into the house and immediately fell asleep. Chase stood over her, and whispered: "your'e welcome..."

Chase was staring at Sarah while she slept soundly when he heard footsteps coming out of the kitchen. It was John, Sarah's dad. He had on dirty jeans and a black shirt. "Hey Chase, what happened to Sarah? She is sound asleep...!" said John as he watched his daughter sleep more sound than usual. "Sarah had a rough day today" said Chase not going to reveal all the events that happened. "She was talking to her mother and she started to cry," explained Chase. John came out of Sarah's room. "So then, what happened?" asked John concern for Sarah. "I'm not really sure but she was super tired after we left...She fainted I think or something..." said Chase.

John sat down on the couch with his face buried in his hands. " You ok?" asked Chase. "Oh yeah, I just knew this would be a difficult day for her, thank you for taking her..." said John. "No problem Sir" said Chase looking over to Sarah's room. Chase could hear her heart beat in his mind. It was a comforting sound. "John, um could you have Sarah call me when she wakes up?" Chase said as he walked out the door. "Sure", said John. "No problem". John had a feeling about Chase but he put his feelings aside for Sarah.

Sarah was in a deep sleep. She was dreaming that she was at a lake sitting in a chair staring out into the water. All of the past days events had come alive in the water. Visions of her mother and the cemetary were overtaken with the evil doings of Trevor and the devil. The flapping of wings from angels grew louder and louder. Chase's voice was nearing...

Chase was standing over her disturbed by her dreams and he knew it had been a long awful day.

"Sarah...Sarah" said Chase in a gentle voice. "It's me, it's Chase and I'm right here." It took Sarah awhile to come to...

"How are you feeling?" he said. "Wow, I just had the weirdest dream," she said as she reached out to touch him to make sure that he was real. "I think you were in my dream" she said looking very confused and bewildered. "Yeah, I'm sure I was as well as some other people huh?" Sarah didn't speak, she slowly nodded as if half convinced.

"I need to talk to you Sarah" said Chase in a very stern voice. "Close your eyes and then open them again and think about home".

Sarah slowly closed her eyes and then upon opening them, she was in her room again, but this time she knew she was awake. It was a strange feeling to not know reality from make believe. She was more confused than ever and Chase had a serious look about him. She shook her head as if to clear a fog. "Thanks again for saving me Chase."

"You're very welcome", was all he could say knowing that he was responsable for Trevor ruining her visit with her Mom. Sarah was brave and getting braver every day. Soon, she would not need him anymore and that made him sad. He was enjoying his time here on earth with her. After all, he was there to save her and yet in a strange way, she was saving him also.

Hesitating, sarah said: "Chase, I hate to say this to you right now but I have some rules that I need you to know about".

"Rules? What kind of rules?" Chase asked "Go to sleep, I will leave you alone and I will see you tomorrow." Sarah quickly fell asleep again. As Chase left the room, he was upset with himself and the whole rule business. "Damn rules!" he thought to himself. This conversation would hurt Sarah deeply, but it would have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Sarah rules

"Hey Sarah I am coming over..." said chase into Sarah's mind. "Ok, thanks for the warning..." thought Sarah. It was strange enough that Chase could pop in and be visible anytime he wanted but the messages he could send just through her thoughts still took some getting used to. Chase appeared. "Hey" he said. "Hey there! Okay Chase, I wrote down some rules for you." she said as she held up the piece of paper. Chase was surprised. He figured after the day they had yesterday, Sarah was just a little confused. He didnt like the idea of rules. "Great!" he said sarcastically. Just flipin great thought chase. "Goody!" he couldn't hid the sarcasam. Sarah didn't seem to notice. She sat down on the couch and guided him to do the same. She seemed in good spirits and excited about her "rules".

"Ok, so - are you ready for this?" I mean to hear the rules?" she asked. "Do I have a choice?" he asked slightly annoyed.

"Actually, no you don't. Okay, just be quiet and listen!" Sarah was acting very bossy and Chase was not use to seeing her like this.

"Okay fine, let's just get on with it huh?" said Chase. He had moved farther away from Sarah, now sitting in the corner.

"So, was your death gruesome? Did you die instantly? Were you in pain?"

Chase glared at Sarah. "I told you I would tell you soon. But I will tell you, it was painful!"

Sarah looked at Chase wanting to hear more..."That's awful! Hey - why don't you like my rules anyway?"

Chase looked at Sarah and said: "My rules are way better!"

"Your rules? Ha - I'd like to hear those!"

"Just to let you know, Angels have rules and each Angel has their own set for each person they are in charge of. Therefore, I have a set of rules for you! Don't worry, I'll tell you next time I see you!" Chase left the room.

"No interruptions okay? Just listen and then we can talk after..."

"Fine, no problem." he said.

"Okay here we go-"

Rule 1- Before you pop in on me and scare me half to death, you have to tell me in my mind.

Rule 2- If I ask you a question, don't get so annoyed with me and be nice!

Rule 3- I want to know more about you, and I want you to talk to me about your past. Whatever happened, you can tell me.

Rule 4- Whenever I sleep, you can't watch me. It's a little creepy.

Rule 5- I want you to stop being so shy around my dad and being invisible to him.

Sarah proudly put her paper down and looked at Chase. "Well...what do you think? My rules are fair don't you think? I mean, I just figured that these would help our friendship and everything..." Sarah was babbling. Now that she had said the rules out loud, she was a bit nervous as to Chase' reaction. Chase was spacing out and she wasn't sure if he was listening or not. "Uh, helloooo, earth to Chase!" She was waving her arms frantically. "Are you listening to me? Did you hear anything I said?" Her nervousness now turned into anger.

Chase quickly turned his head to face her. "Uh, yes I heard you, sorry I was just thinking..."

"Where did you go? You looked out of it!"

"Okay, first of all, I heard what you said. But then an Angel starting talking to me at the same time you were talking. He was reciting a poem I had heard when I was little."

Sarah was very quiet and looking at him to continue talking.

"Angles Of God, My Guardian Dear,

To whom his love, Commited me here,

Ever this day, Be at my side,

To light and guard and to rule and guide..."

Sarah had tears in her eyes. "That was beautiful!"

"Yeah, it is!" said Chase.

"Who said it to you? It's happy and sad at the same time. "

"Yeah, as a matter of fact she is happy and sad. She (Angel) gets to see her husband and daughter again. I don't know why that popped into my head while you were talking but I'm glad it did. And- I did hear your rules Sarah, I was listening to you. I think your rules are fine. I understand and I am good with whatever."

"Hey Chase, why do they call you the (Dark Angel)?"

"It's a little complicated. But, basically it's becuase I died a horrible death. When I went to Heaven, I had a hard time accepting my fate. I was deemed a (Dark Angel) because I was angry and confused and you are my first mission. Keeping you safe is my priority and I can't mess this up. Although we did kick some ass against the demons though didn't we?"

"Well, you're doing great so far Chase, I'm so glad you're here. You're my best friend! Did you just swear? she laughed.

"Is that all you heard?" he asked smiling.

"Yes I did, but it's okay, I won't get punished or anything..."

"So Chase, are you ever going to tell me how you died?" asked sarah.

"I will soon! I promise!" said Chase.

"So, was your death gruesome? Did you die instantly? Were you in pain?"

Chase glared at Sarah. "I told you I would tell you soon. But I will tell you, it was painful!"

Sarah looked at Chase wanting to hear more..."That's awful! Hey - why don't you like my rules anyway?"

Chase looked at Sarah and said: "My rules are way better!"

"Your rules? Ha - I'd like to hear those!"

"Just to let you know, Angels have rules and each Angel has their own set for each person they are in charge of. Therefore, I have a set of rules for you! Don't worry, I'll tell you next time I see you!" Chase left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Angles have rules**

"So," asked Sarah. "Tell me again why you dont like rules..." Chase was sitting in her fathers' favorite chair.

"I've never been a big fan of following them. They make me nervous!" said Chase with a smirk on his face. "Besides, I have enough rules I have to follow from the big man himself" he said as he pointed up.

"Oh yeah, the big man" she said smiling as she pointed up as well.

"I only listen to the big man, my brothers and sisters, and now - you...I suppose I will follow your rules" he said.

"You have a brother?" she asked surprised. "I didn't know that! How come you don't tell me that kind of stuff?" Sarah seemed hurt and angry.

"Sarah, all of the Angels are my brothers and sisters. I wasn't fortunate enough to have real brothers and sisters growing up. Actually, I have a best friend up there, his name Jackson."

"You must have alot of brothers and sisters." she said.

"Yeah, but we just call ourselves brothers- and dont ask why!" explained Chase.

"Okay, besides- I wasn't going to anyway. " Sarah was lying when she said that but she didnt want Chase to know what she was thinking.

"Lying is a sin" he said.

"Busted!" said Sarah with a smile on her face.

"Sarah, on the more serious side, I need to tell you my rules so you understand me better!"

"Yes of course!" she said. Sarah was excited to hear Chase's rules, perhaps her rules and his were similar. They weren't at all.

Rule 1- Always follow His rules to the best of your ability.

Rule 2- Always pray every night to keep clear thoughts.

Rule 3- Stay on your mission and protect the one that need protecting.

Rule 4- Always strive for the truth and honesty in all mankind.

Rule 5- Always be with your loves one in Heaven but like me , I can't find my father.

Rule 6- Always be nice and respect people and angels.

"And the last rule Sarah, and a very important one is number 7."

"Never tell anyone that you have seen a Guardian Angel or you will lose your's!" said Chase looking at Sarah.

"I won't! I haven't!" said Sarah.

"I know and I'm happy about that!" said Chase.

"Chase, how long have you had these rules?"

"Thousands of years!" Chase looked very stearn. "There was a certain Angel who broke the rules a long time ago. We had to make some changes and banish him." Chase pointed down below...

"Ohhh" gulped Sarah. "I sure hope you follow all the rules. I'd hate for something bad to happen to you!

"Don't worry Sarah, I'm good that way"

Sarah wanted to change the subject. "So, school ends in one week and then I'll have a lot of time! We can go to the beach, hangout, get ice cream. Oh-and my birthday is June 16. We can have a party!" she said excitedly.

"Hey mine was July 22! Kind of cool huh?" A sad look came over Chase' face, he was disappointed he could no longer be on earth to do kid stuff anymore. Sarah noticed his sadness.

"You okay? You look a little sad."

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, school ends in a week, won't you miss your friends?" he asked.

"Well yeah, but I can see them anytime. No homework!" she said. Sarah was looking forward to a great summer with her new friend Chase.

"We'll celebrate your birthday together Sarah!" said Chase. He could stick around for her birthday but he really wasn't sure exactly how long before anything bad things happen.

"Chase, when you were alive do you remember your birthdays?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, on my 10 birthday I got a puppy and my dad gave me a ride on the firetruck!" he said smiling remembering fondly of that great day.

"Oh my gosh! That is so awesome!"

"Yeah, it was! Hey, your dad will be walking through the door in about 5 seconds. 4,3,2,... "

The front door opened and in walked Sarah's dad. John came through the door and immediately sat down on the couch between Chase and Sarah. He groaned as if it hurt for him to sit.

"Hey Dad, how was work today?"

"It was okay Sarah," he said as he kissed her on the forehead. "I'm just a little tired that's all."

"That bad huh?" interjected Chase.

"Yeah, pretty bad!" said John looking at chase knowing the truth about him as an angel.

"I saw that fire on t.v., it looked pretty bad!" said Chase as he could feel John almost looking right through him.

"Alot of people were injured, some died today..." John hung his head and took a deap breath.

"So, let's change the subject. What did you guys do today?"

"Just hanging out, you know.."

"I helped Sarah with a little homework." said Chase.

"Good! School ends here pretty soon huh?"

"Yes!" Sarah said with a smile.

"Chase, when does your Dad return?"

"I'm not really sure, I think like a year."

"Wow, that's a long time."

"Yep, you get use to it! Well, I gotta get moving. See you later! Bye Sir!"

"Later Chase! Thanks for the help!"

"Goodbye Chase"

And Chase was gone. Through his thoughts he let Sarah know that he would return as soon as he could. Sarah could hear the faint sound of wings flapping and knew that Chase had left both her house and her mind.

"So Sarah, what are your big plans for your summer vacation? Any ideas?"

"Just hanging with friends, maybe a sleepover, my birthday, pool party and thats it! said Sarah.

"Well, I think that's plenty. We do have plans to go see your cousin in Washington."

"Really?"

"Really!" said john smiling as he hugged his daughter. After the long hug, John pulled away. " I also want you to keep a promise on the trip."

"What promise?" asked sarah.

"I'll tell you after dinner"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- John promise**

After dinner, John had told Sarah that she would get to go visit her cousin in Washington during Summer vacation.

Sarah was excited, she hadn't seen her cousin since she was two years old. Her Dad had also told her she would be able to bring Chase with her. Of course, Chase had heard about the vacation plan even though he hadn't seen Sarah in two whole days.

Chase knew that when he was with Sarah, she was safe. Chase had little time left with Sarah and he still hadn't found out enough information on his father. He was spending alot of time with her and although he enjoyed it and knew it was necessary, he was torn. He had talked to his mother not too long ago and she apologized to him profusely for his death and the death of his father. His mother had missed him but said she was proud of the way he was protecting Sarah.

He had kissed his mother on the cheek before he left to visit Sarah. Chase appeared back into his car. Of course, no one had seen him, but he had always looked to be sure. He started the car and headed for Sarah's house.

Sarah opened the door and smiled. She was happy to see him. She was always happy to see him. She gave him a big hug and said: "you're back!" He smiled: "yes". "It's weird", she said. "My dad asked where you were, he never asks that..."

"Huh, what do you know about that?" said Chase, feeling quite good about himself. "You can tell your dad I went to visit my dad" he said. "The one here on earth, " he said rolling his eyes.

"Hey- did you? ... "Yes, I heard, and- it will be fun going to the fire house with you for the first time!" Sarah smiled at the fact that he always knew what she was going to say. "Show off!" yelled sarah going into the kitchen grabing a coke. "Yeah, just like old times. I've been there before, you will like it!" said Chase. "Hey, do angels do training?" asked sarah.

"Yes, I've had a little..." said Chase. "Oh, no wonder!" said Sarah. "No wonder what?" asked Chase. "It's no wonder you're so weird!" said Sarah smiling. "Who's weird? asked Sarah's father walking in the front door.

"Chase is!" said Sarah. John let on a half smile. "Sarah, that's not very nice, why are you calling Chase weird? Chase - are you weird?" "Dad, I know but he is sometimes!" said Sarah. "I'm good with it John." said Chase as he glared at Sarah.

"Alright then, now that the weirdness is over, are you two ready?" asked John. "Yes we are!" said Sarah as she pounded her fist in the air. "Where are we going?" asked Chase. "To the fire house Chase. I thought Sarah would have told you." "She did, I forgot! You know, with being weird and all." said Chase. "It's fine come on son let's go!" said John as he stood up gathering his things. As they walked out the door, Chase had a smile on his face.

As they arrived at the firehouse, they were all greeted immediately by the dalmation who seemed very friendly. Chase noticed that it was red white and blue. There was a firetruck outside getting washed by all the Fireman. "Tom, Grey, Danny, Nate, this is my daughter Sarah and her friend Chase. Kids, meet the guys!" said John. One of the Fireman spoke up: "Oh John I see how you are, just in time to help us finish cleaning this rig!" "No no", said John. "It's my day off fellas - sorry about your bad luck!" "Hey Chief - you remember Sarah right?" "Why yes I do!" said Tom. "How you doing princess?" "Just fine sir, thank you!" Tom reached out his hand to shake Chase' "and you big fella?" Chase smiled and shook his hand, "good Sir, thank you!"

"You two want to take a look around?" "Sure!" said Sarah as she grabbed Chase's arm and took him inside. Sarah took Chase on a mini tour of the firehouse, Chase was impressed with Sarah's enthusiasm.

Sarahs' father stayed outside and talked with his buddies and then yelled in: "Hey you two, times up! Big day tomorrow with exams right?" Sarah poked her head out and gave her Dad a grumbled look. "Yes Dad, I know..."

The three of them said their goodbyes to the men out front and proceeded home. Sarah grabbed her books and said goodbye to Chase. "Goodnight John, thanks for taking me to the firehouse." "Sure thing kiddo, see you later." said John.

Chase watched Sarah as she studied and then stood guard as she fell asleep. He noticed the stars were particularly bright that night and left when he knew Sarah was asleep. She looked so peaceful. He wished he could feel the way she looked when she slept.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-Summer Begins**

"Yes!" yelled Sarah as she came through the door. Startled, her father jumped back and couldn't help but notice the huge smile on his daughters' face. "Let me guess - school is finished for the year? Summer break starts perhaps?" he said. "You got it dad!" said Sarah as she motioned for Chase to sit down. "Oh yeah! Everyone signed our yearbooks, I cleaned out my locker and I'm good to go!" Sarah and Chase gave each other a high-five and opened up their yearbooks to read what some of their friends had written. John looked over Sarah's shoulder in curiousity. "So", he said "what exactly do your friends write about in there?"

"Well...stuff like: "you're a great friend, cute girl, nice person, have a great summer... that kinds of stuff. But as for Chase - the girls write stuff like: you're cute and hope to see you soon!" Sarah couldn't but help but make a face to Chase. Chase was embarassed and rolled his eyes as he glared at Sarah, daring her not to make fun of him again. She looked down quickly.

John smiled, remembering his own high school friends. "So he said, what are you two up to today?"

The two of them looked at each other. "Uhmm, I don't know? What are we doing today Chase?" asked Sarah. "I have no idea - I guess whatever we want. No homework, no school...the only thing I have to do is visit my mom and then after that, what do you want to do?" Chase asked. "Hum, let me think about it!" Sarah said, liking the fact that she didn't have an answer.

"Oh..." said John, "what is it that your Mother does?"

"She passed away sir", said Chase. "Oh I'm sorry about that, can I ask you what happened?"

"It's okay sir, it happened a very long time ago. She died giving birth to me, so I really never knew her but visiting her is comforting so I do it when I can." Chase "I'm sorry Son, thats difficult. You and Sarah have alot in common that way. Its nice that you two are such good friends!"

Sarah looked intently at her Dad. She wondered how he would feel if he in fact knew he was talking to a real Angel. Sarah knew it made her feel safe and she wanted her Dad to know, but didn't dare exose Chase.

"Chase, do you mind if I come with you to visit your Mom? asked Sarah. "It's okay if you don't want me to."

"Sure Sarah, that'd be great!" said Chase. Chase grabbed his yearbook and his coat and headed for the door.

"So, I guess we're leaving now? Bye daddy!" said Sarah as she gave him a hug.

"See you sweetie. Bye Chase - drive safe!"

"Yes sir! Always!"

Before she knew it, Sarah was at the entrance of a cemetary. The sign was ragged and read: Old Wisonsin Resting Place.

Chase did not wait for Sarah as she stopped to read the sign and observe her surroundings. He was walking quickly and had disappeared behind a very old (and creepy) Oak Tree Sarah found herself walking a little faster as she tried to keep up with Chase. She found him staring at a headstone:

Kim Archer

1860-1882

"loving wife and mother"

Chase stood there as if in a trance. Even though he was very fortunate to have had seen his Mother in Heaven, and had gotten to know her and love her, he felt cheated. Now, standing and staring at her gravesit, knowing her remains are gone, he wished she had survived long enough to have a relationship with him here on earth.

Sarah interrupted his deep thoughts. "Chase, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm good Sarah, are you ready to leave?"

Sarah nodded yes.

"Sarah, if you don't mind, I'd like to tell you the story of my life here on earth."

Sarah nodded again. She had been so curious for so long, but had become such good friends with Chase that sometimes she forgot that he was an Angel. The thought had made her sad. She didn't know if she was ready to hear what he was about to tell her:

Chase - (human years)

It all started in the year 1917 in New York where I was in my room watching tv waiting for my dad to come home. My step mom Katie came home and had started to make dinner. I'm not sure what the reason was, but I think she had been planning to kill me for quite some time. That particular day, she was planning on taking care of me before my father came home from work. My dad was a fireman and usually when he came home from work, we would all hav a family dinner together. But that wasnt the case for that day.

Katie had asked me to set the table and I agreed. I turned off the tv and went into the kitchen. I remember asking her what we were having for dinner. She told me steak, which was my favorite, so I was excited. Then she had told me that my dad should be home in a couple of minutes. Seeing my Dad was the highlight of my day. Katie and I never really got along. I always felt like I was in the way and somewhat of an inconvenience. She was nice as pie in front of my Dad and he thought she was genuinely nice. I could see right through her that way. Anyway, what happened in the next five minutes, I would have never expected.

There was no steak - there was no food at all. I kept on setting the table, not aware that there wasn't the smell of food cooking. When Katie said she had to get something from her room and that she'd be right back. I was fine with that. The less time I had to be in the same room alone with Katie, the better. However, nothing could have every prepared me for what came next.

Just as I yelled to Katie that I was finished setting the table, she said she had a surprise for me. I thought that was cool. I didn't know the surprise was that she had a gun pointed at me. Before the look of surprise could come over me, she fired three times. The first shot was in my chest, the second was in my heart, and the third was in my stomach. I was really hot inside and I could feel the blood pour out of me. I fell to the ground almost in slow motion. Katie stood over me smiling then she ran for the phone and dialed 911. According to her, she was in her room when she heard shots fired, and as soon as she entered the kitchen, she saw me on the floor and heard the door slam. She told the 911 Operator that she didnt see anyone leave, but she heard someone running out the door. She told them to hurry and get here then she hung up.

I asked her why she shot me. She said I was in the way of her happiness with my father and with me gone, she could have the life she always wanted. She wanted a baby of her own with my Dad. I knew that had been an issue for awhile. My Dad had said that he wanted to concentrate on me. I remember wanting to fall asleep but I couldn't, I had to try to stay awake to see my Dad - he should have walked in the door at any minute. Katie had put the gun in the garbage can. "Not long now 'til your dead - Son" she said smiling. I called her a piece of shit and then I heard the door open. She yelled "hurry" as my Dad entered the room. I heard my Dad yell: "Katie, Chase, is everything alright? Oh my God" !

My Dad fell on the floor next to me and with tears in his eyes he said "hold on buddy, Katie did you call 911? What the hell happened?" Katie assured him she called 911 and told him the same bullshit story she told the 911 Operator. I tried to speak, but couldn't. I could barely get out any sound, the lights in the room were fading fast and I knew I was not going to make it. I grabbed my Dad's hand and with every last effort I had and tried to speak...before I could do that, my Dad asked who had done this to me. I tried to raise my hand to point at Katie, but couldn't. I was losing focus, and couldn't see much anymore, everything was hazy. I could hear the sirens from the ambulance, and then I could see myself lying there, bleeding. My Dad was crying, Katie was pretending to cry and the Medical Team was taking my pulse. I saw a bright light and heard a whisper that it was my time. I woke up in front of a white gate where I saw an Angel. The Angel told me to follow him and to stay close. I did just that.

(present)

"Wow! I am so sorry! I can't believe that happend to you! said Sarah. "It's okay Sarah, I learned that my death was planned and I have accepted my fate. I only regret not seeing my Dad anymore and growing up to spend more time with him". Sarah studied his face closely, noticing both the reasuring smile and the sad look in his eyes. "So is that why you search for your dad in Heaven?" She asked him, hoping to help push past this subject, which obviously bothered the aged angel.

"Yeah...and, um, the story didn't just end there," Chase said with a sigh.

"What else happened?" asked Sarah.

Chase tapped his chin in thought. "Well, five days later after my death, Kate told him what she did while drunk, but he said he didn't care. I remember this night so clearly." Chase closed his eyes and paused for a moment. "I remember, looking down upon him as he went to the front porch and looked up in the sky and said with tears in his eyes, 'Son, I am so sorry, but I'll join you soon' and then he... he shot himself... in the head... and then Kate came home and called the police and she told them what she did to me and she was put in prison for life but she died three years later, and I'm sure she is rotting in Hell, where she belongs," he finished with a deep inhale of breathe. He had been talking on one breathe the whole time.

"I'm sorry," said Sarah, hoping to comfort her gaurdian angel.

He chuckled "Not your fault, but I think it's about time to go home."

"Alright" Sarah agreed with a bright smile. Chase gently gripped Sarah's arm appered in front of there house. "Hey Sarah, Chase," John greeted from the living room, sitting in the Master Chair (as he sometimes called it) watching T.V.

"Hey Dad," Sarah replied.

"Kids, I need to talk to you about something," said John, getting up from his chair.

"What is it?" Asked sarah as they sat down.

John took a minute to look at the both of them.

"I know chase is a guradian angel."

Sarah and chase were in shock until sarah found her voice. Ho..ww did you know chase was a angel asekd sarah tugging her shirt. Because i use to have a guardian angel said john. Who asked chase. My guardian angle name was jackson said john as he watched chase face with anger and confusion.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-**Secrets' out**

"What? How did you know that Chase is an Angel? And - now that you do know about Chase, I might lose him!"

"Sarah, relax okay- I use to have a guardian angel when I was younger and besides, you didn't tell me!"

Chase intervened: "He's right Sarah, relax I am still here for you."

"Okay" said Sarah, still thinking how her Dad could possibly have figured out her secret. "Dad, how did you know?"

"Well", said John. "I couldn't put my finger on it at first, but your behavior changed, you were a little distant, but still in good spirts and always preoccupied. It was the same way with me when I first met Jackson-my guardian Angel".

Chase' face got beat red with anger at the mere mention of Jackson' name. Chase left suddenly without so much as a goodbye. "Did I say something wrong? Where did he disappear?" asked John.

"He went to Heaven" Sarah said wondering if he was going to come back.

(Up in Heaven) Jacskon was sitting on top of a hill watching the mortals down on earth. People flying kites, couple kissing, children playing when his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of wings.

"Why didn't you ever tell me that you were John's Guardian Angel?" Chase said angrily.

"Because I figured that would interfere with your job with Sarah!" Jackson said defensively.

Chase, trying to contain himself and his emotions asked softly: "So, do I continue my job with Sarah?"

"Absolutely, until things are settled, you are to continue to stay with her, Chase - I have accepted this curse to save you. After all, you are my brother. Are we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool. I gotta go back and see Sarah and John. We'll talk later okay?"

"You got it!"

And with that, Chase disappeared and left Jackson.

(Earth) "Hey Sarah", said Chase as he flased back into the living room, sorry I left so suddenly."

"Geese Chase, you are still sneaking up on me! But, I do understand why you left, so no worries okay?"

John interrupted: "I'm glad you're back Son, how did things go up there? I'm assuming you talked with Jackson right?"

"Yes sir, I did. Jackson did tell me to tell you hello." Chase said, still trying to hold everything together.

"So", said John. "How is Jackson doing?"

Sarah interjected: "So Chase, are you still going to be my Angel? Are we going to hang out still? I don't want you to leave!"

Chase motioned to her to calm down. "First of all, Jackson is doing fine, secondly, yes Sarah-I will still be here for you until someone tells me otherwise. Plus, I know your birthday is coming up right?"

Sarah nodded her head with a smile..."absolutely, isn't your birthday coming up too?"

"Yes it is" said Chase. "However, we won't be celebrating my birthday. "I am a dark angel, remember? I don't have feelings like humans, no heart."

Sarah glared at chase with a stern stare which slowly turned into a smile. "Well, we will just see about that now won't we? Dad, tell Chase that we will be celebrating his birthday!" Chase looked at John empathetically. "Sorry, Chase but I have to agree with my little girl on this one, a Happy Birthday to you it is!"

"Thats' black mail!" screamed Chase.

John quickly changed the subject: "Alright - Sarah, you make popcorn and I will grab a movie! Go on now!"

Chase didn't look happy and disappeared. John and Sarah looked at each other. "Well that was rude!"

"Get used to it said John, the way I remember things, it happens alot!"

**Hey readers I have another story called werewolf vs vampire. so please read**


End file.
